


When We First Met

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Rei thinks back to the time when he first met Haru. Written for the 30 Day Prompt Challenge. Day 1: Write about your OTP's first meeting.





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my brain needed a break from all the angst so I’m going to do the 30 day OTP challenge for numerous reasons, one of them being why not? Haru/Rei could always use more stories right? Plus they make me smile. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: The first time your OTP met.
> 
> Ooh boy here we go! Pre-Haru Rei is gonna be a toughie!

Rei curled Haru’s head closer into his lap, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Being an A.I. researcher now, there were days where Haru worked really long hours and he himself would get late at University or with cleaning up at work, but somehow they always managed to make time for one another. Haru had been exhausted and even though Rei had finished early from University and was off from work, when his boyfriend asked if they could hang out, he said yes. Of course, most people wouldn’t call Haru falling asleep in Rei’s lap the exact definition of ‘hanging out’ but to Rei, it was perfect. Watching how relaxed Haru felt, leaning into his touch as he brushed his fingers through the other’s unruly green hair was amazing. _Meeting Haru was the best thing that ever happened to me, no matter how much of an asshole I was to him back then._ A low chuckle escaped him as his mind drifted back to the first time he had shown himself to Haru when they were children.

_Looking down at Shinkai Haru, Rei couldn’t help but narrow his eyes a little. These were the other Applidrivers chosen to take down Leviathan? They couldn’t even tell a mere trick from something that was real and that was after they had a search-engine Appmon amongst them._

_“From here on out,” Rei said coldly, feeling Haru’s eyes drift towards him as he spoke. “The real party begins.”_

_Haru asked him who he was and his frown deepened somehow. ‘**Useless. They’ll only get in the way. I won’t let them be a barrier to reaching Hajime and saving him from Leviathan.’**_

_“Who am I?” Rei responded. “Before we get to that…” He paused, gaze stopping for a moment on all three of them. “These outfits are no good.” He could feel Hackmon’s stare at the back of his head but there was no way he was going to begin a battle when his opponents were down and defeated. Attacking someone when they were down was the coward’s exit._

_Gatchmon tried to search for who he was but Hackmon quickly blocked the search. He ignored the words exchanged between the two, staring down at the Applidrivers again._

_“I suppose I don’t have anything to lose just by giving you my name,” Rei said, despite an odd buzzing in his head, listing the things he could lose by that but he ignored that. If these people were pathetic enough not to see through a trick, giving them his name wasn’t dangerous. “I’m Rei.”_

“Thinking of old times?” Haru said, opening his ocean blue eyes that Rei felt he could lose himself in forever.

Rei gave Haru a smile he reserved only for him. “I was just thinking of the time we first met.”

Haru giggled a little tiredly. “You left a bad first impression.”

Rei felt his face flush a little at that before a mischievous expression came to his face and he brought his face down, brushing his lips against Haru’s. “Maybe but you left a lasting impression on my heart.”

Haru went as red as Gatchmon’s helmet. “R-Rei-kun!”

“Hm?” Rei said, sounding a little too casual.

Haru wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into another kiss. “It’s not nice to tease me when I’m tired.”

Rei curled Haru closer into his arms, not replying and just holding him. “Haru?” His voice changed from teasing to serious.

“Yeah?” Haru said, noting his change in tone and curling closer, resting his head against his chest.

“Thank you for coming into my life,” Rei said quietly. He knew it sounded odd to thank someone for that but somehow he knew he wouldn’t have to explain those words to Haru.

Haru smiled. “Rei? Thank you for letting me in your heart.”


End file.
